Drunken Confessions
by op-star
Summary: Summary: What started as an innocent drinking party changed when a drinking contest brought a lot of alcohol into the game. Drunken love confessions ahead. (The summary is bad but I did not know any better way to describe the story. I promise that the story is better than the summary.) Warning: This story contains smut and Luffy is genderbended ( FemLuffy, Female Luffy, Fem lu


Summary: What started as an innocent drinking party changed when a drinking contest brought a lot of alcohol into the game. Drunken love confessions ahead.  
(The summary is SOOOO bad but I did not know any better way to describe the story. I promise that the story is better than the summary.)

Warning: This story contains smut and Luffy is genderbended ( FemLuffy, Female Luffy, Fem Luffy ). Thus, if this is not your piece of cake, please be warned. If you are not comfortable with reading smut I would suggest that you do not read this fanfiction.

Disclaimers: Obviously One Piece does not belong to me. Otherwise I wouldn't be writing FANfiction. None of the characters are mine.

Please enjoy!  
-Sterre

It had been a very long night. The thousand Sunny had docked on a far stretching, white beach after weeks of sailing. The island they had reaches was a prosperous, peaceful and filled local pubs and bars. When the Strawhats had arrived, the first thing that they had done was restock on the food, water and alcohol supply. In celebration of the large amount of food they now had, they decided to have a party. Straw hat style.

This meant that there would be a lot of food and alcohol to keep all of the members busy until dawn. The first couple of hours were great. No one had gone horribly drunk and there had been no fights whatsoever. This however changed when a certain captain was challenged to a drinking contest. In a rush of confidence, Usopp had said that he would be able to drink way more than her. Luffy, being wise for her age, declined his challenge since she knew that she wanted to explore the island tomorrow and a hangover would only decrease the fun. However, Usopp who was still feeling confident as ever said, "Coward, you realise that the great Usopp is SUPERIOR to you and thus you don't want to challenge him." Luffy turned her head back to Usopp who kept going, not noticing the vicious look he got from her, "You just don't DARE because I am the stronger MAN! I should be the CAPTAIN because I'm BETTER. " Upon hearing this statement Luffy stood up and sat down right in front of him. She said, "We'll see. Don't go back on your word!" Luffy's pride had been to high to let him insult her like this, and thus she accepted his challenge to prove her superiority to him.

Luffy was able to hold her alcohol quite well for someone her size. She was small, even for a woman. She stood at about five foot high, and while being muscled, was very skinny. She outdrank Usopp and he forfeited before going to the washroom to throw up. Eventhough she had won, the alcohol still had a big influence over her. She became more light in the head and had a permanent blush on her cheeks. Due to her lightheadedness she was not able to think completely straight anymore and kept on drinking alcohol to excess. When Nami and Chopper advised her to stop drinking she said: "s'ddup, I am the captain! I do what I wan't!". No one was in the mood to start argueing with a drunk Luffy and thus they let her do her thing.

As the party progressed people started going back to their quarters to sleep off the alcohol. First was Usopp (still feeling the consequences of the drinking challenge), then Chopper, then Nami until the only people left in the room were Luffy and Zoro. Zoro held his liquor well and was only starting to feel the alcohol slightly when he realised that the sun had started to rise.

The room was an absolute mess. Empty beer and liquor bottles were EVERYWHERE. Same as remainders of food such as bones and breadcrums. Amids this mess laid Luffy. She was on her back and giggled in her drunken haze. She had drunk way more than she usually did, maybe even five times as much. This was the moment that Zoro decided it was time to call it a night. He put his amost empty bottle down and slowly stood up. He walked over to luffy and stood next to her laying figure. Luffy looked at him from the floor. Her face was noticibly red from a drunk blush and she said, "You know... From this angle you are actually quite handsome..." She turned her gaze away from him and stared at the ceiling in thought for a couple seconds before she stood up slowly. She stood up straight and in right front of him. He looked at her, still stunned, for he had not expected her to say something like that. She looked back at him and said, "Actually... You are also very handsome from this perspective..." Zoro looked at her and suddenly shook his head and scratched behind his ear. 'She is way to drunk to be thinking straight. That is probably it', he thought. A small, almost unnoticable blush teinted his cheeks. Looking back at luffy he said, "Stop talking nonsense, time to call it a ni...". He stopped mid sentence when Luffy, who had not lost her inhumane strength while being drunk, pulled his head down into a forcefull kiss. She had caught him completely off guard and it took him a couple seconds to think properly again. He pulled back and once again looked at Luffy in utter surprise. Never had he expected her to act like this, since Luffy had never showed any sign of romantic nor sexual interest in him. He had always thought that she was not interested in the slightest. He realised that she was hopelessly drunk at the moment but nonetheless did he realise that it even while drunk you cannot all of a sudden think someone was that attractive without having any prior attraction.

"Ne.. Zoro..", Luffy said, "Do you think it is OK for a captain and a first mate to be together...?". He broke out of his continous stream of thought and returned to reality where Luffy seemed to have sobered up ever so slightly. She continued, "Do you think that it would be OK...? 'cause... everybody always said that it should not be allowed because the captain will be prejudiced... but I don't think so... 'cause you'll still belong to my crew... you'll just only belong to me in a different way as well...". Luffy sighed and leaned forward slightly so that her forehead touched his bare chest. Al throughout Luffy's rant Zoro had remained silent, listening to Luffy's rambling while thoughts raced through his head. He could not believe what he heard. Maybe after all there was still a speck of hope for his hidden crush. Perhaps it was not all because she was drunk. "Luffy...", he uttered. He looked down at her and saw a trail of tears along her cheeks. Her eyes became slightly red and tears kept falling. Zoro moved his large hand to the side of Luffy's face, partially into her hair. She closed her eyes and leant into his hand.

Very carefully Zoro turned her face upward, towards him. He very slowly inched his face closen until he softly touched his lips to hers. Luffy leaned into the kiss with passion and Zoro returned after recieving the confirmation that she wanted this too. Slowly he deepened the kiss and pulled her close towards him. Being this close he could smell her scent. It was a mixture of alcohol with her own refreshingly sweet aroma and a slight hint of sweat.  
They kissed until both of them had trouble breathing. They broke off the kiss and both of them gasped for air. "Luffy...", he whispered. "Mmmnn...", she moaned as she leant back into his chest. Zoro closed his arms around her and enclosed the girl in a tight hug. He never wanted to let go but did this anyways when he noticed that Luffy couldn't breathe properly. "Sorry..! I'm just so...", he said. He looked down at her and said, "Luffy? Do you love me..?". She looked up and with a sweet smile on her face she said, "Yes, very much... wouldn't be much use denying myself now, would it?". He smiled at her with a smile that said the world. His eyes and his mouth radiated with the affection that he felt for the woman in his arms. Once again, he tenderly moved his hand to the side of her face and kissed her softly. The soft kiss was deepened and turned more passionate my the second until Luffy disconnected them and whispered, "Zoro... will you...?". The rest of what she said was almost inaudible. The sound swallowed by the sound of the burning fireplace and Zoro's breath. Even though the sound was almost nothing, Zoro heard it loud and clear. He looked at her with a rosy teint on his cheeks and asked, "Are you sure...?". Luffy looked up at him, smiled and nodded. Her cheeks still red but this time not because of the alcohol.

Zoro bent through his knees and in a smooth moment, he lifted her in his arms and began walking towards the captains's quarters. This room was not in the same area as the other rooms and had a proper lock so that they wouldn't be disturbed. Upon arriving in the room he tenderly placed her on the bed and locked the door. As he walked towards the bed he pulled his arms from the sleeves of his jacket so that he was topless. His well defined muscles and a large scar going diagonally over his chest were clearly visible in the dim light. Luffy had sat up straight but Zoro moved in between her two legs and softly pushed her into the matress.

He leaned down for a kiss while supporting himself with one of his arms. His other hand was in Luffy's hair. Luffy was softly ran her hand along the side of his face. From his hair, along his ear, over the stubble on his chin and back. As they broke loose Zoro looked at Luffy with a gaze that radiated love and tenderness. He ran along her cheek with his thumb and once again lowered himself for a kiss. He kissed her on the lips, on the cheek, on her neck and trailed down until he reached below her collarbone. With the hand that he had earlier held in her hair he started unbottoning her jacket slowly. Along with his hand that reached lower and lower, his kisses reached lower and lower as well.

When he had unbottoned all of Luffy's jacket he looked up. She was looking down at him. She was panting slightly and her blush had intensified. Luffy reached out to him and brought his face up again where they once again united in a kiss that became more and more passionate as time went by. In the meantime Zoro had pulled Luffy's jacket from under her small frame and was tugging on her shorts. Luffy shifted slightly under him so that the shorts were removed easily.

Now that Luffy was almost completely nude, only wearing panties, Zoro pulled back for a second to admire her beauty. She had pale skin that stood out against the vibrant red bed sheets, even in the dim light. Her black hair laid sprawled around her as a cloud of black ink. Her ebony eyes twinkled in the darkness and her blush was as red as a rose. Her breasts weren't large but they were perfect for her. Luffy's chest was heaving as she lost her breath. Her muscles were well defined but they did not make her look less feminine. Zoro turned more red in the face than that he already was and knew that it would be difficult to restrain himself so that he wouldn't destroy her with his affection.

He leaned down for another kiss and ran his hand along her chest, het stomach, until he reached the place he wanted to be. Slowly he moved his hand inside of her underwear, into her heat. She had moistened quite a bit and Zoro ran his fingers through it in such a way that she could feel shivers from her toes to her fingers. "Zoro...", she moaned as he kept at it. She was breathing more heavily and looked at Zoro with desire in her eyes. His self controll was slowely fading but he restrained himself.

He inserted two fingers into her at once and felt her tensen. It wasn't the good kind of tension of pleasure but the bad kind, of pain. He looked at her and asked, "Luffy... Are you..?". She looked at him and nodded. "You are my first love...", she whisered. Zoro looked at her tenderly and asked, "Are you sure that you want me to be your first? I am nothing more than a rotten bounty hunter who turned a pirate. Are you sure that I deserve you...?". She looked at him and said,"There is no one in the whole wide world that I would want to be with rather at the moment. Zoro... I love you...". He looked at her with the gaze of someone who has found their true love, the person they want to be with for the rest of their lives. He leaned closer to Luffy and kissed her on her forehead. "Thank you... for loving me...", he whispered.

Zoro began moving his fingers again slowly, careful not to hurt her again. As Luffy began to get used to it, pain and discomfort turned into passioin and pleasure. Zoro added another finger to ensure that he had stretched her enough in order to prevent him from hurting her. By now luffy was panting heavily and was begging Zoro with the look in her eyes. Without saying anything, he understood and removed the rest of his own clothing after pulling Luffy's panties away.

Once again he towered over her. Small beads of sweat had developped on her skin and she was looking at him with anticipation. Zoro leaned down once more and kissed her tenderly. With the same tenderness he held her hips and aligned himself with her. "Luffy... relax... it won't hurt...", he whispered to her. She nodded and upon that notice, Zoro began pushing into her very slowly, letting her adjust to his shape. After a while he had seathed inside of her completely and looked at Luffy. She was panting even harder than before and reached her hand out to his face, she whispered, "You can move now... I'm okay...". He kissed her tenderly and started moving very slowly. It look al he had to keep himself from completely slamming into her but he knew that he couldn't do that for he would hurt and startle her. With immensive tenderness and love he held her close to him while moving in and out at a slowly increasing speed.

Luffy was moaning and gripping onto his shoulders and back as best as she can to keep her sanity. As the speed increased, so did her pleasure and she couldn't help but moan and pant. "Zoro...", she moaned, "I can't take it anymore...". Zoro, who upon hearing this lost the last bit of selfcontrol he had, started moving faster and harder by the second until Luffy was biting his shoulder to prevent herself from screaming of pleasure.

Soon after, Luffy orgasmed and was quickly followed by Zoro. After a quick second he rolled of her. As he laid next to her he could feel beads of sweat rolling off his face and body. The same goes for luffy. Both were panting and trying to regain their composture. Zoro was the one who recovered first. He rolled over onto his side and ran his hand through Luffy's hair. Never before had he felt like this, although Luffy had not been his first partner. This feeling of love for another person and the thrust that she had shown in him were things that he was completely new to. He looked at her again and saw that her ebony eyes were looking back at him. She smiled softly and whispered, "Zoro... I'll love you... forever...". He smiled back at her but before he could renounce his love for her as well, she had fallen asleep. Zoro chuckled and pulled her closer.

With the girl of his dreams in his arms and a contented feeling, he fell in a blissful sleep.

The end.

So, that was it. I certainly hope you liked it.  
I would be absolutely delighted if you'd leave a review so that I'll know you liked it.

Until the next story,  
-Sterre (That's my name, it's Dutch for stars)


End file.
